neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies
October 15, 2015 April 26, 2016 Spring 2016 |genre = Action |mode = Single Player Multiplayer |external link = Official Japanese Website Official English Website}} MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (激次元タッグ ブラン＋ネプテューヌVSゾンビ軍団, Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan, lit. Violent Dimension Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Corps) is a spin-off action game starring Blanc as the leading character. The game is largely based on the series of Light Novels, where the CPUs are high school students and not Goddesses, called Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School. This is the first video game in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series to feature multiplayer. Story Setting The game's setting is very different to the previous games. In this game, set in another alternate universe, the girl are not CPU/Goddess but instead high school students. They try making a zombie movie when they accidentally summon zombies to their world. Plot Gameplay Gameplay is identical to Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed, where it allows the goddesses to move freely around the world and attack enemies. When buttons are pressed with the correct timing you can easily connect combos, launch enemies into the air and perform air combos. Players can also utilize up to two different characters during battle and switch out characters at will. Characters In this game, the characters are very different. They are high students with majorly different designs and backstories. The CPUs and CPU Candidates go to school to learn more about humans. Plutia, Peashy and Uzume do not come from different dimensions. Senior High School ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi :The leading character of the game. Invited by Neptune to make a movie, she is in charge of supervision and writing the screenplay. ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka :The president of the Film club, she is the director, making a film to save the school from closing. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai :The Vice-president of the Student Council. She excels in sports and academics, but because of her tsundere personality she has a problem of getting close to people. She is the right-hand woman of the Student Council President. Later she helps making the movie. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou :Student council President. She is treated like an older sister by most students. Cares deeply for the students and as such has great support from the student body. Later she helps making the movie. ;Uzume Tennouboshi :Voiced by: Mariko Honda :A transfer Student who later joins the Film club. ;Plutia :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa :Neptune's best friend who goes with her own pace. She accepts Neptune's request to help making the movie. ;Tamsoft :Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu :New Character for the game. She loves having fun and going to festivals. She hears about the activities of Blanc and friends’ movie research club and joins them because she finds it interesting. Middle School ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie :A middle school Student and younger sister to Neptune, she is a member of the Movie Study club and is the editor of the movie. ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura :Younger sister of Noire and a middle school student. She helps with making the movie. ;Dengekiko :Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi :Possibly a member of the student body. ;Famitsu :Voiced by: Yumi Hara :Possibly a member of the student body. Primary School ;Rom and Ram :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Rom), Kaori Ishihara (Ram) :Elementary school students, Blanc's younger sisters, they are invited to join the Movie Study group by Neptune. ;Peashy :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki :A schoolmate of Rom and Ram, who is the strongest student of their school. The twins bring her to the Film club to help making the movie. : Support Characters The following character are support characters only. They can be used to do special attacks. ;IF :Voiced by: Kana Ueda : ;Compa :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai : Antagonists ;Hachimajin :One of the bosses of the zombie army Music *Opening Theme: Be My☆Zombie by Idol College *Ending Theme: BEFUNYOUANDQN by Idol College A 21-track soundtrack CD was offered as a pre-order bonus for the Japanese releasehttp://www.compileheart.com/blanc/info/?page=preorder. Videos JP PV1= |-| JP PV2= |-| JP PV3= |-| EN PV= |-| Blanc Sample= |-| Neptune Sample= |-| Noire Sample= |-| Vert Sample= |-| Plutia Sample= |-| Peashy Sample= |-| Uzume Sample= |-| Tamsoft Sample= |-| OP= |-| OP Music Video= |-| Trivia *Like mentioned above, this game is largely based on a series a Light Novel where the setting is a high school. However, there are many things different. **The setting has the four CPU based in four different High school, similar to the Gamesona, however in this game they seem to be in the same school. **Any character post-mk2 is not in the novels, basically because they were not introduced when the series was written. **Neptune was the main protaganist, not Blanc. This maybe why she is getting second billing this time. References Navigation Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series Category:Spin-off Games